WHEN WERE FALLIN' LOVE
by AbigailWoo
Summary: "Jika kalian tetap bersikeras, maka aku tidak akan segan melenyapkanmu Wu Yifan!" Saat anak panah itu dilepas Zhoumi dengan cepat, bersamaan juga dengan Yixing yang langsung berdiri didepan Yifan dan raja Iblis yang datang. Anak panah itu menancap tepat didada Yixing. CHAPTER ENDING IS UP! Balasan review ada didalam yah.
1. Chapter 1

**Present by,**

**Chaca Woo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WHEN WERE FALLIN' LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tsk, sial!" Umpatnya , diusap dengan pelan kakinya yang terkilir lalu kembali mengumpat pelan. Diedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru hutan yang sepi , sudah tengah malam dan tidak ada makhluk hidup yang terjaga kecuali binatang malam. 

**SRAKKK**

Mata merah itu berpendar kearah semak yang berbunyi, menatap waspada lalu menyembunyikan sayap hitamnya yang tadi terbentang lebar.

Seseorang muncul dari semak-semak itu, cahaya yang menyelubungi orang itu menyilaukan pandangan matanya, membuat mata merah itu menyipit. Saat cahaya itu perlahan meredup, mata merahnya beradu pandang dengan mata biru jernih seseorang itu. 

**DEG**

Entah suara itu berasal darimana namun si pemilik mata merah bisa mendengar suara itu dengan jelas, tubuhnya bergetar hebat hanya dengan memandang sosok mata biru jernih itu.

'Malaikat?' Tanyanya dalam hati saat melihat sayap putih berkilauan yang berada dibelakang si mata biru.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan ditengah hutan malam-malam begini, wahai iblis?" Tanya si pemilik mata biru dengan suara yang berdenting merdu ditelinganya.

"Well, aku hanya bersantai," Jawabnya berbohong. Bukankah iblis memang suka berbohong? Pemuda bermata biru itu tersenyum samar lalu mendekati sang iblis, membuat sang iblis menatapnya waspada.

"Tenang saja , aku tidak akan menyakitimu dan jangan berbohong kakimu terkilir bukan?" Ucapnya lagi yang membuat sang iblis tertegun, Sang malaikat berjongkok didepan kaki sang iblis yang tengah duduk diatas batu besar lalu mengarahkan kedua tangannya kedepan kaki sang iblis yang membiru. Cahaya biru kehijauan berpendar dari kedua tangan sang malaikat, membuat sang iblis merintih pelan.

"Sepertinya kakimu sudah sembuh, pulanglah ketempatmu sebelum ada yang lain menemukanmu disini," Katanya seraya berdiri lalu mengepakkan sayap putihnya bersiap meninggalkan sang iblis sebelum suara berat sang iblis menghentikannya.

"Tunggu! Kenapa kamu menolongku?" Tanyanya heran. Sang malaikat tersenyum,cekungan kecil dipipinya terlihat hingga membuat sang iblis terpana melihat senyuman indahnya.

"Bukaknkah sesama makhluk tuhan harus saling menolong? Walaupun kita saling bermusuhan," Jawabnya pelan diakhir kalimat,membuat sang iblis kembali tertegun.

"Wu Yifan, namaku WuYifan." Seru sang iblis bernama Yifan ada kilat kagum dimatanya , sang malaikat kini yang gantian terkejut mendengar seruan sang iblis , Yifan. Namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali tersenyum.

"Zhang Yixing, namaku Yixing," Balasnya lalu kembali terbang meninggalkan Yifan yang masih terpesona melihatnya. Dipegangnya pergelangan kaki yang sudah tidak terasa sakit, ada rasa hangat yang tertinggal disitu.

"Yixing, Zhang Yixing, Yixing, Zhang Yixing. Wu yixing? Well tidak buruk juga," Gumam Yifan lalu tertawa aneh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya! Zhang Yixing!" Suara tinggi Luhan sontak mengagetkan Yixing dari lamunannya , Ia segera menatap tajam Luhan yang balik menatapnya marah.

"Apa ini kerjaanmu selama seminggu ini? Melamun sepanjang hari tanpa mengerjakan tugasmu?" Tanya Luhan kesal, Yixing megerucutkan bibir tebalnya lalu menatap Luhan.

"Aku sudah mengerjakan tugasku Lu, kalau tidak percaya tanya Jungkook sana," Jawab Yixing yang dijawab helaan nafas Luhan. Ia lalu ikut duduk disamping Yixing menikmati indahnya matahari yang terbenam.

Yixixng menatap Luhan ragu, lalu mengigit bibir bawahnya mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bertanya pada Luhan, Luhan yang sadar tatapan ragu Yixing langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa? Mau Tanya apa?" Yixing tersenyum kecil ,mendengar nada bicara Luhan yang sudah seperti biasanya.

"Lu, kamu tau iblis yang bernama Wu Yifan?" Tanya Yixing yang membuat Luhan terkejut. Bukankah Yixing tidak pernah bertemu iblis kecuali saat ada pertemuan besar? Dan lagi Yifan tidak terlalu senang untuk menampakkan diri didepan malaikat. Berbagai pertanyaan mengelilingi kepala Luhan, Yixing yang melihat Luhan terdiam menyenggolnya pelan hingga Luhan mengerjap.

"Gimana kamu bisa tau Yifan, Xing?" Luhan balik bertanya , Yixing pun menceritakan bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu dengan lengkap membuat Luhan sedikit menangkap nada senang dari setiap cerita yang Yixing ucapkan.

"Aku baru kali ini melihat iblis yang sangat tampan seperti dia," Ungkap Yixing jujur membuat Luhan semakin khawatir. Ia tidak ingin masa lalu itu terjadi lagi.

"Jangan pernah menemuinya lagi Xing. Aku mengatakan ini demi kebaikanmu juga," Ujar Luhan dingin lalu bangkit mengepakkan sayapnya, meninggalkan Yixing yang terlihat bingung.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yixing pelan. 

_**Ditempat lain…**_

Mata Yifan mungkin nampak memperhatikan Zitao yang memainkan tongkat wushunya dengan lihai namun pikiran Yifan melayang entah kemana. Xiumin, yang melihat adiknya nampak berbeda segera menepuk pelan pundak Yifan yang membuat ia segera menoleh kearah Xiumin.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan Wu?" TanyaXiumin, Yifan menggeleng pelan lalu kembali melihat Zitao yang diganggu oleh Kai.

"Jangan berbohong Wu, kamu pikir bisa berbohong dariku?" Xiumin tersenyum puas saat Yifan menatapnya menyerah.

"Kamu tau malaikat bernama Zhang Yixing? Dialah yang ku pikrikan akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana bisa aku baru menyadari malaikat itu sungguh mempesona daripada kaum kita,Min?" Senyum Xiumin berubah kaget mendengar ucapan Yifan, Bagaimana mungkin Yifan bisa bertemu Yixing?

Bukankah selama ini iblis maupun malaikat jarang bertemu kalau bukan saat pertemuan besar , dan juga Xiumin yakin mereka tidak bertemu saat berada dilangit atas.

'Apa jangan-jangan mereka bertemu dibumi?' Batin Xiumin panic. Yifan menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat reaksi aneh Xiumin.

"Kamu kenapa Min?" Tanya Yifan memegang bahu Xiumin,membuatnya kembali tersadar lalu tersenyum sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa Wu. Kalau boleh ku saran kan, jangan terlalu dekat dengan malaikat terutama dengan Yixing, Wu," Ucap Xiumin lalu meninggalkan Yifan yang melihat Xiumin terbang menjauh.

"Apa yang kamu sembunyikan Min?" Benak Yifan bertanya-tanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yifan berjalan pelan dibawah teriknya matahari, dia baru saja menyelesikan tugasnya mencabut nyawa seorang pembunuh bayaran.

Yifan tampak tampan dengan pakaian serba hitamnya membuat beberapa orang yang melihat berdecak kagum. Yifan menghentikan langkahnya didepan taman yang lumayan ramai. Ia bisa melihat Yixing membantu seorang anak kecil yang layangannya tersangkut didahan pohon yang tidak begitu tinggi.

Yixing melambai kearah anak kecil yang sudah berlari menghampiri keluarganya. Saat ia berbalik, ia menemukan Yifan yang menatap lekat dirinya dengan mata berwarna hitam pekat sedangkan Yifan terpukau dengan bola mata coklat yang cocok dengan mata Yixing.

Yifan berjalan menghampiri Yixing yang masih terpaku diam ditempatnya, menatap kagum pesona sang pemuda iblis yang terlihat tampan dimatanya.

"Hai Yixing, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini," Sapa Yifan , lalu Yixing mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Iya Yifan, sedang menjalankan tugas?" Tanya Yixing yang dijawab anggukan kecil Yifan.

"Ya, tapi sudah selesai. Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Kini giliran Yifan yang bertanya, Yixing mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu menatap sekitar.

"Hanya jalan-jalan, terkadang aku bosan berada diatas," Jawab Yixing sambil tersenyum hingga cekungan kecil itu kembali dilihat mata Yifan. Yifan melirik kearah jam tangannya lalu menatap Yixing yang masih tersenyum sesekali menyapa orang-orang yang menegurnya.

"Kurasa malam masih lama, mau jalan-jalan denganku?" Tawar Yifan, Yixing terdiam sebentar lalu mengingat kembali ucapan Luhan.

Yixing masih menimbang-nimbang lalu mengangguk kecil kearah Yifan yang khawatir Yixing menolaknya. Yifan bernafas lega lalu meraih tangan Yixing , menuntunnya mengikuti langkah Yifan .

'Sesekali tidak apa-apakan?' Batin mereka, tanpa mereka sadari Luhan menyaksikan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan duduk dibawah pohon rindang yang menjadi tempat favoritenya jika berada dibumi, menghirup udara sejuk yang nyata sebenarnya ia tidak bernafas.

Matanya yang tadi terpejam kini terbuka saat ia merasakan aroma yang sangat ia kenali. Dilihatnya seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan selama ini dengan ragu menghampirinya.

"Apa yang membuatmu kemari, Xiumin?" Tanya Luhan datar, Xiumin tampak terkejut dengan sapaan dingin Luhan, ia perlahan menjaga jaraknya dengan Luhan.

"Yifan dan Yixing , Lu" Jawabnya singkat, masih dengan nada lembut yang selalu dirindukan Luhan.

Luhan menatap kembali bola mata merah milik Xiumin ,ada rasa rindu kala Luhan menatap bola mata itu namun dengan cepat disingkirkannya perasaan itu.

"Jauhkan adikmu dari adikku , Min. Aku tidak mau kejadian dimasa lalu terulang kembali," Kata Luhan dingin. Xiumin tersenyum sinis lalu melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Memangnya kenapa jika itu terulang lagi, Lu? Kamu takut?" Tanya Xiumin dengan nada mengejek, bolamata hijau Luhan melebar mendengar ucapan Xiumin, ditatapnya bola mata merah itu.

"Jangan macam-macam,Xiumin! Cukup jauhkan adikmu dari Yixing, Jangan biarkan mereka mengulang kesalahan yang sama," Desis Luhan pelan namun cukup didengar telinga tajam Xiumin.

"Apa? Kesalahan? Kamu bilang salah? Jadi cinta kita salah,Lu?" Tanya Xiumin setengah berteriak, matanya berpendar merah menatap Luhan marah.

"Jelas itu salah! Iblis dan malaikat tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu Xiumin! Bukankah itu menunjukkan cinta kita salah!" Bentak Luhan, mata merah Xiumin mengabur berusaha ia tahan air mata yang berkedut ingin keluar.

"Apa yang salah dengan cinta Lu? Mengapa cinta kita salah? Bukankah kita sama-sama makhluk tuhan? Yang membedakannya hanya kamu malaikat dan aku iblis? Hanya alasan itu kah kita tidak pernah bisa bersama? Karena alasan itukah kita harus tersakiti dan tersiksa?" Tanya Xiumin lagi . Airmata berwarna merah itu mengalir mulus dipipi putih pucat Xiumin.

Luhan tercekat melihat airmata yang tanpa henti mengalir dari mata merah Xiumin. Ingin sekali Luhan menghapus airmata itu dan memeluk tubuh mungil Xiumin namun seakan ada rantai kasat mata yang mengikat kuat kakinya.

"Seharusnya dari awal kita tidak usah mengenal Lu. Harusnya kamu biarkan aku mati saat itu. Seharusnya kamu melakukan itu Lu, jadi perasan cinta ini ikut mati bersamaku," Dan Xiumin menghilang dari pandangan Luhan, ia menerbangkan sayap hitamnya menjauh dari Luhan yang terpaku hingga bulu hitam dari sayap Xiumin mendarat dikakinya. Diraihnya bulu hitam itu lalu meremasnya pelan sambil mendongkak menatap langit senja.

"Dan seharusnya aku tidak membalas cintamu ,Xiu. Harusnya dari awal aku membuang perasan ini," Lirih Luhan bersamaan dengan matahari yang tenggelam.

**TBC**

Well, aku berharap ini bagus. Kalau yang review banyak, insya allah secepatnya bakal aku kasih next chap nya.

Untuk yang review JEALOUS? makasih yah untuk masukan dan saran dan juga yang minta sequel insya allah kalo ada waktu dan ada ide aku bikin, juga yang confuz hubungan HunKai akan dijawab nanti hehehe, jangan lupa review yah :)

Oh iya yang punya path atau pin bb invite yah Chaca Woo / 749574AF

With Love,

Chaca Woo


	2. Chapter 2

**Present by,**

**Chaca Woo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WHEN WERE FALLIN' LOVE**

**.**

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Yixing sering menghilang kebumi. Luhan selalu dibuat panik dan terpaksa menutupi semua dari Zhoumi ayah mereka.

Malaikat tidak pernah berbohong? Jelas sekali Luhan menutupi kelakuan adiknya. Terkadang Hoseok dan Yonggi diperintah Luhan untuk mengawasi Yixing dan Yifan hingga kabar yabg dibawa Hoseok mengejutkan Luhan

"Aku melihat Yifan mencium Yixing , Lu dan Yixing mengatakan ia mencintai Yifan," Kata-kata yang dilontarkan Hoseok mampu membuat tubuh Luhan membatu.

'Ini tidak boleh terjadi,' Batin Luhan khawatir. Jujur ia takut jika Zhoumi tau dan murka, mengetahui anaknya membuat kesalahan yang sama lagi.

Luhan mungkin bisa bertahan dengan segala hukuman Zhoumi tapi Yixing? Luhan tidak bisa membayangkannya. Malam itu Luhan dengan wajah emosi menarik Yixing menuju kamarnya lalu membuat kamarnya kedap suara oleh kekuatan Luhan.

"Sebenarnya apa yangmembuatmu selalu pergi kebumi Yixing?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara yang terkesan mengintimidasi, Yixing menghindari bola mata hijau Luhan yang menatapnya tajam.

"Mengerjakan tugas Lu, lagian aku juga bosan berada disini terus entah mengapa bumi lebih menyenangkan," Jawab Yixing jujur kecuali tentang tugas yang dikatakannya

"Bosan berada disini ? Atau karena kau bisa bertemu dengan Yifan?" Ucapan Luhan membuat yixing terkejut , sayang Yixing tidak bisa seperti Luhan yang mampu menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang terkejut.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tau Lu?" Tanya Yixing pelan , Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap taman diluar, matanya bisa menatap Sehun yang bermain bersama Zelo dan Jimin

"Kamu lupa kemampuan ku Xing? Atau sudah buta karena cintamu pada Yifan?" Dan kembali Yixing tidak bisa menolak semua ucapan Luhan. Ia hanya menunduk bukan takut namun segan untuk menatap Luhan, ia sudah melanggar larangan Luhan untuk bertemu Yifan.

"Maafkan aku Lu, tolong rahasiakan ini dari ayah," Mohon Yixing, Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Cepat atau lambat ayah akan tau ini Xing, sebelum itu terjadi lebih baik kamu buang rasa cintamu pada Yifan," Ujar Luhan dingin, Yixing menatap nanar punggung Luhan.

"Semudah itukah menghapus rasa cinta Lu? Semudah itukah melupakan rasa cinta?" Tanya Yixing lirih yang membuat Luhan membalik tubuhnya menatap Yixing yang terduduk dilantai.

"Kamu tidak mengerti Xing," Yixing mendelik kearah Luhan dengan airmata bening yang menetes dari matanya. Luhan merasa dejavu melihat keadaan Yixing.

"Apa yang tidak ku mengerti Lu? Apa yang tidak ku mengerti? Hah?" Bentak Yixing dengan airmata , luhan merasa sakit didadanya melihat adik tercintanya menangis.

"Sadarlah Xing! Dia itu iblis! Iblis tidak akan pernah bersatu dengan kita malaikat! Iblis tidak mempunyai hati! Kamu tau itukan? " kini luhan balas membentak yixing. Yixing tersentak saat luhan membentaknya selama ini semarah apapun luhan ia tidak pernbah membentak yixing.

"Lalu apa yang dirasakan Xiumin padamu juga itu bohong? Kamu pikir aku tidak tau kalau kamu dan Xiumin juga mempunyai hubungan? Aku tidak bodoh Lu! Kamu pikir aku juga tidak tau karena ayah, kamu dan Xiumin terpisah? Kamu pikir aku tidak tau? Aku tau, Lu! Aku tau itu semua!" Kini bukan hanya Yixing yang menangis tapi Luhan juga ikut menangis.

Jika Yixing menangis dengan suara terisak, Luhan menangis dalam diam. Luhan berharap malaikat dan iblis tidak pernah diberi hati dan perasaan jika akan seperti ini jadinya.

"Lantas kalau kamu tau , kenapa masih kamu lanjutkan Xing? Aku hanya tidak mau adikku tersakiti sama sepertiku. Tidakkah kamu mengerti Xing?" Lirih Luhan. Yixing menatap Luhan dengan mata biru jernihnya yang terhalang air mata.

"Karena aku mencintai Yifan,Lu. Aku mencintainya," Jawaban Yixing membungkam bibir Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLAK**

Suara tamparan itu terdengar nyaring, Zitao meringis kecil saat melihat tangan Xiumin mendarat dengan keras di pipi Yifan. Nafas entah jika bisa dibilang bernafas, Xiumin memburu cepat. Yifan hanya meraba pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan Xiumin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Wu? Bukankah sudah ku bilang jangan terlalu dekat dengan Yixing? Kamu tidak mengerti kalimat itu hah? Jangan terlalu dekat artinya jauhi dia!" Bentak Xiumin penuh emosi, Zitao tidak berani menyela. Dia terlalu takut dengan kakak pertamanya sedangkan Yifan hanya memasang wajah tenang dan datar.

"Memang aku salah jika bersamanya?" Tanya Yifan datar membuat emosi Xiumin kembali tersulut.

"Jelas salah Wu Yifan! Iblis dan malaikat tidak pernah ditakdirkan bersatu! Mengertilah, jangan mengulang masa lalu," Suara Xiumin kini terdengar lirih, Ia pergi meninggalkan Yifan dan Zitao didalam ruangan itu berdua.

"Bagaimana jika aku kembali mengulang masa lalu? Apa ceritanya akan berbeda?" Gumam Yifan yang didengar jelas oleh Zitao

"Jangan gila Yifan! Kamu tau sendiri apa yang terjadi dengan Xiumin dan Luhan! Jangan mengulangnya lagi Wu!" Seru Zitao dengan matanya yang berpendar merah. Kris menatap tajam Zitao lalu kembali menatap kelamnya malam.

"Maka aku akan merubah takdirnya, Tao. Bukankah endingnya nanti akan berbeda?" Ucapnya pelan membuat Zitao menatapnya tak percaya.

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh, ku mohon ge. Sudah cukup dengan Xiumin dan Luhan yang tersakiti, jangan kamu dan Yixing yang merasakannya lagi,ge" Suara sendu Zitao memohon, Yifan tau benar bila Zitao sudah menyebutnya 'Gege' itu berarti Zitao memohon dengan sangat, namun kembali Yifan menutup mata dan telinganya mengabaikan Zitao.

"Aku tidak peduli," Jawabnya singkat lalu meninggalkan Zitao yang diam mematung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yifan menghentikan kepakan sayapnya saat Namjoon dan Taehyung menghadang jalannya. Dia merasa ada yang tidak beres saat pengawal pribadi ayahnya datang menemuinya.

"Maafkan kami pangeran, Yang mulia Kui Xian meminta kami membawa anda kehadapannya," Suara berat Namjoon membuat Yifan mengerti, Ia mengangguk lalu mengikuti Namjoon dan Taehyung menuju ruangan pribadi ayahnya.

Yifan memasuki ruangan serba hitam itu dengan tenang, Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas punggung tegap ayahnya yang membelakanginya.

"Aku yakin, kamu tau apa yang akan aku bicarakan padamu Yifan," Suara besar itu terdengar menggema dan mampu membuat yang mendengarnya bergidik.

"Ya, aku tau ayah pasti akan membahas tentang aku dan Yixing bukan?" Jawab Yifan , Kui Xian kemudian membalik tubuhnya , melihat anak tengahnya yang menatap mata merahnya tanpa takut.

"Kamu ingin mengulang masa lalu,huh?" Tanya Kui Xian , Yifan meyeringai lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi menurut ayah seperti itu? Apa ayah mengijinkan ku mengulang masa lalu dan mengubah akhirnya?" Kini Yifan yang bertanya, Yifan bisa melihat rahang Kui Xian yang mengerah menahan amarah.

"Kamu tau? Ayah paling benci berurusan dengan para malaikat kecuali keadaan yang mendesak dan sekarang kamu ingin mengulang kembali? Kamu bodoh sekali Yifan!" Ucapan Kui Xian membuat Yifan tersenyum aneh.

"Ya, aku memang bodoh ayah, bodoh karena perasaan yang disebut _cinta_. Apa ini juga yang dirasakan Luhan dan Xiumin? Perasaan yang sangat dikutuk oleh kaum kita? Bahkan aku mempertanyakan apa kita masih punya perasaan? Lalu darimana datangnya _cinta_ ayah? Bisakah kau menjawabnya darimana _cinta_ berasal?" Pertanyaan Yifan membungkam Kui Xian, ia dapat melihat bola mata merah Yifan menatapnya kosong.

"Seandainya kamu mencintai seorang iblis aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya Yifan, tapi dia seorang malaikat dan lagi adik dari Luhan!" Seru Kui Xian yang membuat Yifan menatap berang ayahnya.

"Lalu kenapa?! Apa yang salah malaikat dan iblis saling mencintai ayah?" Kui Xian tertegun, kejadian ini pernah ia alami saat Xiumin meneriakkan kalimat yang sama padanya. Kui Xian lantas memanggil Namjoon dan Taehyung memasuki ruangannya.

"Rantai dia didalam hutan dan jangan biarkan satupun iblis menolongnya termasuk saudaranya, jika ia memberontak cambuk ia tanpa ampun," Kui Xian memalingkan wajahnya saat sesudah memberikan perintah kepada bawahannya, sedangkan Yifan menurut saat Namjoon dan Taehyung menggiringnya keluar dari ruangan dan membawanya ke dalam hutan.

Taehyung mengencangkan rantai yang terpasang di kaki kiri Yifan, hanya merantai satu kakinya namun rantai itu telah menyerap kekuatan Yifan hingga Yifan kini tak lebih seperti manusia biasa tanpa kekuatan.

"Maafkan kami pangeran," Ujar Taehyung memandang Yifan bersalah. Yifan hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan kasihan Namjoon dan Taehyung.

"Pergilah, katakan pada Xiumin dan Zitao aku baik-baik saja," Namjoon dan Taehyung mengangguk lalu pamit pergi meninggalkan Yifan sendirian ditengah hutan yang mulai menggelap. Ia memandang langit yang bertabur ribuan bintang lalu tersenyum sedih.

"Aku merindukanmu Xing, ku harap kau baik-baik saja," Lirih Yifan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir seminggu ini Yixing dikurung dikamarnya, dan hampir seminggu ini Yixing tidak melihat Yifan juga bagaimana kabar sang kekasih. Saat Zhoumi mengetahui ia mempunyai hubungan dengan Yifan, bukan main murkanya Zhoumi saat itu.

Tanpa peduli ia menyeret tubuh Yixing kedalam kamarnya lalu menguncinya. Menutup mata dan telinga akan teriakan Yixing yang menggedor pintu kamarnya meminta Zhoumi melepaskannya.

Luhan hanya mampu menatap iba adiknya, melawan sang ayah sama saja mencari masalah, setidaknya Yixing tidak disakiti secara fisik oleh ayahnya.

"Awasi Yixing, jangan sampai ada yang membantunya keluar dari kamar itu," Perintah Zhoumi , Luhan menunduk menyembunyikan airmata yang hendak kelua. Dia masih tidak mengerti mengapa begitu sulit untuk iblis dan malaikat bersatu.

Mata biru jernih Yixing menatap hampa sekumpulan awan yang bergerak perlahan, ia sangat merindukan Yifan. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Yifan.

"Yixing?" Yixing dapat mendengar suara Luhan memanggilnya, segera ia merapatkan telinganya ke pintu demi mendengar suara kakaknya.

"Lu? Luhan? Lu ge!" Sahut Yixing , Luhan membuka pintu kamar Yixing yang langsung disambut dengan Yixing yang memeluk tubuhnya erat. Luhan membalas memeluk tubuh Yixing, mengelus sayang surai coklat terang Yixing yang begitu lembut ditangannya. Tubuh Yixing bergetar hebat , Luhan bisa merasakan Yixing mencengkram erat baju putihnya.

"Ssttt... Tenang Xing, ini gege," Bisik Luhan yang berhasil membuat tubuh Yixing perlahan berhenti bergetar, diangkat wajahnya untuk menatap sang kakak.

"Lu, bagaimana keadaan Yifan? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Yixing, Luhan memalingkan wajahnya menatap matahari yang bersinar terang.

"Ku dengar dari Xiumin, Yifan dirantai dihutan Flux atas perintah ayahnya," Jawab Luhan, Yixing menatap sedih Luhan.

"Lu, aku mohon. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya Lu, aku merindukannya" Lirih Yixing, jujur Luhan sangat sedih melihat keadaaan adiknya, mata biru jernih itu kehilangan sinarnya. Ini lebih menyakitkan daripada ketika ia dilecuti dengan cambuk yang dilapisi duri sekalipun.

"Aku ingin melakukannya tapi aku takut ayah menyakitimu lagi,pedih rasanya melihat adikku disakiti ayah," Luhan memandang bola mata Yixing yang berkaca-kaca, jika bisa ia ingin mengantikan posisi adiknya.

Mohon Yixing, Luhan bimbang. Disatu sisi ia ingin membantu adiknya tapi di satu sisi lain ia takut ayahnya mengetahuinya ia membantu sang adik. Tapi melihat mata biru jernih itu kehilangan keindahannya membuat Luhan semakin tidak tega.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu Xing. Besok pagi kita temui Yifan dihutan," Kata-kata Luhan membuat senyum kecil terukir dibibir tebal Yixing.

"Terima kasih ge," Bisik Yixing seraya memeluk Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yifan membuka matanya ,mata merah itu sedikit menyipit kala matahari menyinarinya. Ia masih duduk bersender di pohon besar yang merantai kakinya. Bola matanya melebar kala pandangan tajamnya menangkap sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Perlahan sosok itu semakin jelas dan saat bola mata berbeda warna itu bertubrukan ia bisa merasakan seseorang itu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Yifan! Ya Tuhan, Yifanku," Bisik sosok itu lirih ditelinga Yifan, Yifan pun memeluk tubuh itu tak kalah erat, menyesap aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh yang didekapnya.

"Yixing? Benarkah ini kau Xing? Malaikatku? Kekasihku?" Tanya Yifan yang dijawab anggukan cepat Yixing.

"Iya, ini aku Fan. Ini aku Yixing kekasihmu," Yixing melepaskan pelukannya, tanpa sadar buliran-buliran kristal mengalir deras dari kedua bolamatanya. Yifan dengan lembut menghapus butiran yang tanpa permisi mengalir lalu mengecup pelan sudut bibir Yixing.

"Jangan menangis malaikatku, perih hatiku melihatmu menangis karenaku Xing," Ucap Yifan, ia menggenggam tangan Yixing dengan erat lalu mengelus dengan lembut pipi Yixing yang masih dijatuhi air mata.

"Bagaimana aku tidak menangis Fan? Aku begitu merindukanmu hingga terasa disetiap denyut tubuhku," Yifan berdiri lalu merengkuh tubulalu mengelus dengan lembut pipi Yixing yang masih dijatuhi air mata.

"Bagaimana aku tidak menangis Fan? Aku begitu merindukanmu hingga terasa disetiap denyut tubuhku," Yifan berdiri lalu merengkuh tubuh Yixing yang duduk dihadapannya, dibelainya pipi Yixing yang selalu mengeluarkan cekungan kecil kala ia tersenyum lalu mengecup dengan lembut bibir tebal itu.

"Aku mencintaimu disetiap hembusan nafasku walaupun nyatanya aku tidak bernafas tapi percayalah, aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh jiwaku," Ucap Yifan didepan wajah Yixing, Yixing menatap mata merah Yifan dan ia tau bahwa Yifan tidak main-main dengan ucapannya, mata itu tulus mencintainya.

"Aku pun begitu Fan, jangan pernah ragukan bahwa aku mencintaimu dengan segenap jiwaku," Balas Yixing dan kembali mereka berpelukan dengan erat tanpa menyadari mata hijau Zhoumi berkilat marah menatap Yixing yang dipeluk Yifan.

"Jadi begini, membujuk Luhan melepaskanmu lalu menemui iblis ini?" Suara Zhoumi sontak membuat Yixing melepaskan pelukannya dari Yifan lalu menatap takut ayahnya sedangkan Yifan hanya menatap datar Zhoumi.

"Ayah..." Lirih Yixing , ia bisa melihat Luhan yang dipegangi salah satu pengawal ayahnya, mata Luhan menyiratkan penyesalan saat menatap Yixing.

"Kembali pada ayah sekarang juga Yixing," Perintah Zhoumi, Yixing menggeleng pelan lalu menggenggam erat tangan Yifan.

"Tidak ayah, tidak bisakah ayah membiarkan kami bersama?" Tanya Yixing yang membuat Zhoumi semakin marah.

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh Zhang Yixing! Sekarang cepat kemari!" Bentakkan Zhoumi membuat Yifan menjadi geram.

"Kenapa kami tidak boleh bersama? Bukankah kami saling mencintai?" Kini Yifan angkat bicara, Zhoumi menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Tau apa kau tentang cinta anak muda? Sekali aku katakan kalian tidak boleh bersama, maka mutlak kalian tidak bisa bersama. Iblis dan malaikat itu berbeda dunia, anak muda," Desis Zhoumi. Zhoumi mengangkat busur panahnya, mengarahkan anak panah itu kearah Yifan

"Jika kalian tetap bersikeras, maka aku tidak akan segan melenyapkanmu Wu Yifan!"

Saat anak panah itu dilepas Zhoumi dengan cepat, bersamaan juga dengan Yixing yang langsung berdiri didepan Yifan dan raja Iblis yang datang.

Anak panah itu menancap tepat didada Yixing. Yifan segera menangkap tubuh Yixing yang limbung , Zhoumi mematung melihat anaknya yang terkena busur panahnya serta Luhan yang berteriak memanggil nama Yixing.

"Terima kasih tuhan, Yifan tetap baik-baik saja," Lirihnya pelan. Ia memegang dadanya yang terasa begitu sakit terkena panahan ayahnya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh Xing? Kenapa kau menyelamatkan aku? Bukankah kita akan hidup bersama?" Ucap Yifan tanpa sadar air mata berwarna merah mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Zhoumi terduduk melihat anaknya yang sekarat, ia sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa panah yang tadinya ia arahkan untuk melenyapkan Yifan malah mengenai anaknya sendiri. Luhan melepaskan pegangan erat pengawal ayahnya lalu menghampiri Yixing yang berada dalam dekapan Yifan sedangkan sang raja Iblis mematung menyaksikan kejadian didepannya. Dia tidak pernah melihat keadaan anaknya yang kacau seperti ini karena seorang malaikat.

"Xing, kamu mendengarku sayang? Ku mohon bertahanlah, Luhan akan menyembuhkanmu," Ucap Yifan berurai airmata, Yixing menggeleng pelan lalu menyingkirkan air mata Yifan yang berjatuhan.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menyembuhkan ini Yifan bahkan ayahku sekalipun, biarkan aku pergi membawa cinta kita yang tidak pernah bisa bersatu," Dengan suara tersendat Yixing berusaha berbicara dengan Yifan.

"Tidak sayang, jangan tinggalkan aku. Ku mohon, apalah artinya aku tanpamu disisiku?" Mohon Yifan, ia tidak peduli pada tatapan iba yang melihat keadaannya. Yixing mengecup telapak tangan Yifan yang membelai wajahnya lalu tersenyum kecil walaupun ringisan lolos dari bibirnya.

"Percayalah Yifan, aku mencintaimu dan aku berdoa pada tuhan agar dikehidupan selanjutnya ia mempersatukan kita tanpa adanya lagi larangan, selamat tinggal kasihku, iblisku,cintaku..." Perlahan mata Yixing tertutup, tubuhnya menjadi transparan lalu menghilang meninggalkan Yifan yang mendekap hampa, Luhan dan Zhoumi yang menangis dalam diam serta raja Iblis yang masih terpaku. Hujanpun perlahan turun dengan derasnya, seakan turut berduka akan malaikat yang telah pergi.

"YIXING!" Jeritan pilu Yifan membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya ikut berduka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilog**

Gadis cantik itu berjalan cepat memasuki gerbang tempatnya menempuh pendidikan. Nanjing University, universitas yang terkenal di china.

Seraya menenteng tas serta beberapa buku ditangannya juga earphone yang terpasang di telinganya ia berlari tanpa menyadari ada seseorang juga yang berjalan cepat kearahnya hingga keduanya pun tanpa bisa dicegah bertabrakan.

**BRUKKK**

"Sakiiit..." Ringisnya saat jatuh terduduk sedangkan seseorang yang menabraknya hanya terhuyung pelan. Ia membantu gadis itu mengumpulkan buku yang terjatuh lalu mengulurkan tangannya membantu si gadis beranjak bangun.

"Kamu gak apa-apa? Maaf yah aku nggak liat kalo ada orang didepan," Sesal pemuda bersuara bass itu, gadis cantik itu mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum kecil hingga cengkungan dipipinya terlihat.

"Gak apa kok, aku juga gak liat ada orang didepan," Jawabnya halus. Pemuda itu seakan terhanyut saat menatap bola mata coklat yang bersinar itu, sama halnya dengan sang gadis yang seakan tenggelam dalam gelapnya mata pemuda berparas tampan itu. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Aku Wu Yifan, tapi biasa dipanggil Kris. Kamu?"

"Zhang Yixing, panggil aja Yixing," Jawabnya lalu melepaskan jabatan tangannya. Kris seakan tidak rela saat tangan halus Yixing terlepas dari tangannya. Yixing menatap lama Kris yang berada didepanya, entah mengapa seakan ia seperti lama mengenal pemuda ini. Dadanya seakan bergemuruh merindukan pemuda tampan didepannya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu Kris? Wajahmu nggak asing untukku," Tanya Yixing tanpa tau Kris berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Sekelibat memori dalam pikiran keduanya terulang, mengulang kehidupan mereka yang lalu hingga senyum manis Yixing kembali terlihat dimata Kris.

"Sepertinya kita sudah mengingatnya, bukan begitu malaikatku?" Senyuman tampan terukir di wajah Kris ,ia membawa tubuh mungil Yixing kedalam dekapannya. Menghirup aroma manis vanilla yang tidak pernah berubah dari tubuh yang sangat dia rindukan ini.

Yixing tertawa kecil lalu balas mendekap tubuh tegap Kris. Tubuh yang sejak dulu selalu mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Ya, dan doaku terkabul Yifan. Sekarang, tidak ada lagi larangan untuk kita saling mencintai," Jawab Yixing dan Kris kembali mengukir senyuman penuh kelegaan. 

_**We were both young when I was first saw you...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dan Tuhan tidak pernah tidur, ia selalu ada untuk para umatnya yang senatiasa memanjatkan doa dengan tulus dan berusaha dengan keras tanpa mengharapkan pamrih._

_Keajaiban Tuhan tiada tandingannya._

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maaf kan aku yang lama updatenya hikssuu, gak sempat ngetik dan sedikit kecewa dengan para reader yang kmrn minta sekuel ehhh tapi yang review cuman beberapa makanya kadang aku males bikin lanjutannya maaf kalo typo males edit nyehehe

Sorry kalo jalan ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian mau, epilognya terinspirasi sama mv taylor swift yang love story kan samaan tuh lirik lagunya m cerita ini keekeke

Balasan review, tumben loh aku rajin kekeke

Imeelia + Feyy : Yahh, kan Luhan syg bngt m Icing. Kenapa aku bikin Luhan jd malaikat dan Minseok iblis? Karena yang biasanya sudah terlalu mainstream XP

DiamondEXOlove : Seharusnya memang begitu, tapi yah kadang apa yg kita mau gk selamanya bisa terjadi, kembali kepada Tuhan sih

Genieaa : Thanks yah udah review, KrAy makin langka sih

Chonurullau40 : Thanks udh review tapi cast utma emg KrAy dan lagi aku juga KrAy shipper, kalo untk KrisTao mnrt q mrka seperti ayah dan ank, tapi yah pendapat org kan beda2

0704Minnie : Hahaha maakasih udh review yah, KrAy semakin langka di dunia fanfiction kekeke

Xingmae30 : Udah lanjut yah, maksh udh review

saya orchestra : hahaha thanks udh review

Ega s white : Aku suka Xiumin yg begitu sih kekeke sankyuu udh review

SodariBangYifan : Wuahhhhh gue suka komen lu yang pnjg kayak gini kekeke yah kdg perbedaan jadi kendala sih, tp skrg kan berhak memilih tp tuhan yang menentukan *tsahhhh* Yifan kan emg gitu, liat aja kode2n mereka di ig + ultah mereka ckckck aku juga kngn kray hikssuu

Kim XiuXiu : Udah lanjut nih, makasih udh review

Shinta lang : Hahaha walaupun turun kebumi ttp aja terlarang kan sesama cowok *terus ngapain lu bikin ff ini cha?* maksih udh review

Okky Sukmaningrum : hahaha thankyu yah udh review

Xiuziminseokie : Betul aja kah namany q tulis tuh? Kekeke makasih yah, maaf gk dijelasin hbgn LuMin, udh buntu sih hehehe makasih udh review

Thedolphinduck : Horeee kita samaan*joget gee* mereka emg klop banget! Seneng sih liat interaksi mereka kayak berasa real kekeke mksh dh review

Guest : Tak ada akun yah? Pdhl bisa lewat akun pesbuk ato twit *cerewet lu cha* udah lanjut yah mksh ud review iya aku selalu mengusahakan mrka bersatu

hamsterXiumin : Hahaha kamu bisa nebak jln ceritanya, hebattt! Spesies? Iya kan naga m unicorn beda kekeke Luhan kan emg gitu kalo Suho dia malaikat tertindas para magnae jiahaha

HanJiKyung : makasih udh review , tp maaf hbgn Lumin gk dijelasin

Kimmie179 : oh ya? Aku sih grgr liat fan art yg q jadiin cover fict ini mksh udh review yah

Frostlightx : hahahaha mereka sih maunya bersatu tapi namanya juga terlarang kesahnya, mksh udh review

Exoo12 : gak bisa update kilat yg pntg udh lanjut kekeke mksh

Umin baozi : hahaha maksh udh review, Utk Lumin gk aku jelasin dsini krna fokus ke kray.

Oh iya, untuk beberapa lama mungkin aku gak akan post ff, bahasa kerennya sih hiatus :p


End file.
